Shugo Chara One Shot
by Sha-dy94
Summary: This is purely Amuto I don't think I mentioned anyone but Amu and Ikuto so please R&R and enjoy. If you want to know what happens afterwards read the sequel "Secrets Uncovered"


**Hey just before I begin I would like to say that this is my first Shugo Chara one shot so if I stuff up LEAVE ME BE!!!!! And second I do not own Shugo Chara or, as one of my favourite fanfic authors ****Natsuya801923 (by the way she is a totally awesome writer) has said 'if I did own Shugo Chara Amu and Ikuto would already be together'. So enjoy, leave me alone if I stuff it up, unfortunately I do not own Shugo Chara and please R&R I want to know what you think. P.S Amu is about 22 and Ikuto 27 don't know if that's right but meh.**

Amu's POV

Excited like always. Every time I go out with Ikuto I am so I shouldn't be surprised that tonight would be any different. I'd been dating Ikuto for about 3 years now, 2 secretly because we knew we'd both be in trouble if we were caught – he was still with Easter at the time- and 1 truly wonderful year with everyone 'in the know'.

I don't know why but tonight felt even better then usual so I'd picked one of my favourite ensembles an electric blue spaghetti-strap dress with the hem just above my knees that clung to me nicely and black heels that strapped up behind my ankle. To top it off I chose the silver necklace and earrings Ikuto gave me for my birthday last year.

I heard a car pull up and I raced down the stairs –well, as well as you can in heels- to get the door. When I practically pulled it off its hinges my heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

"Must you really have to tempt me so badly?" Ikuto said as he caressed my face.

"How did I do that?" I teased. He rolled his eyes at me and then kissed me fully on the lips and I willingly kissed back.

"Do we really have to go out?" I asked as he started kissing my neck.

He started kissing up my neck till his lips were at my ear and whispered, "Yes, we do, and trust me I wouldn't mind staying in but."

"But why?" I whined.

"Because we do. Now come on, before I have to drag you," he said pulling back.

"Now that could be interesting," I said but grabbed his hand and followed anyway.

**x-X-x**

When we reached the restaurant I couldn't help but gasp, it was just so beautiful. Ikuto noticed my admiration for the place.

"You like it," he stated more then asked.

"Why wouldn't I? It looks so elegant and just absolutely stunning. Good choice, still wish we were at home though," I teased lightly.

"Don't start that again," he said half amused half serious as he helped me to my seat. I giggled just a bit to that, and then again because he must have ordered our food before we even got there because almost instantly food was brought out to us. I raised an eye brow, he shrugged and said, "Not everyone knows that I don't work for Easter anymore. Besides have you noticed the name?" he said pointing to a sign above the menu. I looked at it and it said _Restaurant of Tsukiyomi _in stylish writing.

"Are you trying to tell me you own a restaurant?" I asked astounded.

He looked up from his meal and tilted his head to the side, "why would I own a restaurant and not tell you? Besides it's my fathers," he pointed out. I shrugged and started eating my mouth-watering meal.

**x-X-x**

We weren't done with our night out yet, according to Ikuto, we had just one stop left.

"Why are we at the park?" I asked innocently.

"For a bit of music," he said as he pulled out his bow and violin and started creating beautiful music.

I sat on the edge of the fountain and listened in bliss swaying to the gentle music.

"Any requests?" he asked still playing different notes that mixed together to make a magnificent harmony.

"Play. Anything you want," I said in a hushed whisper. He nodded and continued to play a wonderful tune.

When he stopped he sat down next to me and kissed me gently on the lips and I kissed back. When he pulled away I almost pouted –almost.

"Can I make a request?" he asked smiling and playing with my hand.

"I can't play the violin very well," I said as I looked up at him.

"No I'll agree to that," he laughed, "but you do sing in such an angelic voice," he said smiling at me.

"What song then?" I asked.

"That new one, the one you were singing in the shower the other day," he said smiling.

"Love story? Oh and you stupid pervert," I said.

"The one about Romeo and Juliet, yes that's it, and you know you like it," he laughed.

I sighed but laughed with him. I went to get up but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back next to him and kept his arms around my waist. I laughed and drew in a breath and started to sing.

_Taylor Swift-Love Story _(A/N I do not own this awesome song either)

"We were both young

When I first saw you

I closed my eyes

And the flash back starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

I see the lights

See the party the ball gowns

I see you make your way

Through the crowd

And say Hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo

You were throwing pebbles

'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me

Somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting

All that's left to do is run

You'll be the Prince

And I'll be the Princess

It's a Love Story

Baby just say yes

So I sneak out

To the garden to see you

We keep quiet

Cause were dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Just keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo

I was a Scarlett Letter

And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

And I was beggin' you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me

Somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting

All that's left to do is run

You'll be the Prince

And I'll be the Princess

It's a Love Story

Baby just say yes

Romeo save me

They're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult

But it's real

Don't be afraid

We'll make it out of this mess

It's a Love Story

Baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting

Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me

I've been feelin' so alone

I keep waiting for you

But you never come

Is this in my head?

I don't know what to think

He kneels to the ground," as I sang the lyrics he did as they said, "And pulls out a ring and says," I finished, trying to wrap my head around what was happening.

"Marry me my Juliet," he said rather then sang, "You never have to be alone,

I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad –ok I didn't really do that- but go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say,"

"Yes," I finished and answered in one. He put the delicate band of gold on my left finger and kissed my hand. I folded down on my knees and kissed him.

**YAY they're engaged XD awesome. Please R&R if you must give me criticism ****make it creative criticism not swearing at me for messing anything up. **


End file.
